Her First Halloween
by Flandre14
Summary: Crystal never fully experienced halloween ever since she was little. She was just afraid with the frightening costumes people wear. ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: Hi there! Belated Halloween everyone!**

**This will be my first one-shot so yey for me! Plus this is my favorite shipping (as of now)**

**I was supposed to publish this last halloween but time wasn't enough for me to finish this. Besides, this idea just popped-out in my mind.**

**I hope you enjoy this one-shot fluff of Crys and Gold! **

* * *

><p><strong><em>October 31st, 2:00 pm<em>**

"If I have to, I'll work on this the whole day," a girl with dark-blue pigtails said.

It was currently in the afternoon. Crystal was constantly filling up research papers for Professor Oak, one of the most famous pokémon researcher who concentrates on pokémon and human relationships.

She was slowly getting a migraine from the papers she's seeing. Technically, these papers also contain worksheets so great thinking was essential.

"_I won't give up!" She thought to herself. "I don't really care AND like halloween so it's okay for me to pass."_

Outside, children were already trick-or-treating under the sun. She could see the jolly faces etched on their faces. She suddenly had a slight pang of jealousy but she just shook this off.

Crystal didn't really like halloween. She's scared with those frightful masks, and vexing pranks. Since Johto is one of the best when it comes to celebrating halloween, it gives her a firm reason not to go outside. To be frank, she never ever experienced trick-or-treating or any other scary activities since she was a kid.

"Crystal, are you sure you want to keep going? It's halloween and you should be having fun outside!" said Prof. Oak from behind.

"No, Professor. I love doing these kind of things so it's fine," Crystal said monotonously without looking away from her work.

Professor Oak sighed. "This won't do Crystal. Everyone is on a day off because of the special event we have today."

"But I'm fine, really!" protested Crystal.

"No you're not fine. You should leave now before the exciting events start at night!"

"No! I'll keep working here 'til sundown if I have to!"

"Well you don't have to."

Suddenly, all the lights turned off, turning the once lit laboratory into an eerie pitched-black lab.

Crystal let out a continuous ear piercing scream. She was afraid of the dark because there might be somethings lurking inside it.

Professor Oak let out a deep a sigh. "Okay, that's enough!"

The light switched back on. Crystal's scream slowly stopped and began to open her teary eyes. Prof. Oak got out a box of tissue and handed over to Crystal.

"That was so funny!" a voice, somewhere in the lab, echoed. Crystal shrieked.

"Stop it Gold, she's already scared!" Prof. Oak scolded.

"Fine." Gold came out from the generators and stood beside Prof. Oak. "That was the first time I heard an impeccable scream next to a crying child!"

"Gold what did I told you?" Prof. Oak glared. Gold automatically shut his mouth and waited for any further conversation.

"Anyways, Crystal I'm so sorry about earlier. Gold actually planned that to stop you and make you leave. I'm so sorry again Crystal but you should leave. Gold will accompany you home." Prof. Oak held up a trembling Crystal and directed her outside while Gold made a sly grin.

"_This is going to be fun." Gold thought._

Gold and Crystal left the lab and bid farewell to Prof. Oak. Crystal's house was a three hour walk from New Bark Town to Violet City.

"Do you want to fly on Togekiss? It's faster," Gold suggested.

"N—no! There will be trainers scaring from the sky!" Crystal said, "besides, I have Xatee with me."

Crystal reached for her bag and held out all of her pokéballs. All of her team were present, except for Xatee.

"Oh no! I forgot I lent it to Emerald a while ago!"she exclaimed.

"Well?" Gold inched closer Crystal, waiting for an obvious response.

"No, air travel with you is a no!" Crystal protested.

"Then how are we suppose to get there? It would be tiresome to walk!" Gold moaned. "And who knows, maybe there will be more... STUFFS LIKE THIS!" Gold flashed out a black-painted rattata toy to Crystal.

Crystal yelped. "Okay okay! We'll fly!" she finally said.

"Wise choice," Gold smirked and put back his black rattata toy in his bag.

Gold fished out his pokeball containing his Togekiss and sent him out. Togekiss came out with a creepy grin making Crystal shiver.

"I will ride anything but that!" She pointed to Togekiss.

"Hey! You'll hurt Togetaro's feelings!" Gold petted Togetaro's wings. "He's one of my prized pokémon!"

Togetaro made a confident stance and posed a grin.

"Okay, I would ride, if he will stop giving me grins that look like yours," Crystal said.

"Sure thing, Super Serious Gal," Gold said and turned to Togetaro. He gave him a wink and Togetaro made a tiny chuckle.

"What was that? And would you please stop with the super serious thing!"

Gold ignored her last statement and got up on Togetaro's back. "Nothing, just told him to be easy. Hop on!" Gold held out a hand for Crystal.

Crystal hesitated for a while and finally grabbed Gold's hands as he pulled her up behind him. She slowly wrapped her arms around Gold's waist. For a while back there, she somehow felt a slight pang on her chest when she touched Gold's warm hands.

"Good, Let's roll, Togetaro!"

Togetaro let out a cry and soared to the skies. Crystal closed her eyes and tightened her grip for a moment when they flew up with great speed.

Finally, Togetaro was in average flying speed.

"Hey, we're fine now," Gold said.

Crystal slowly opened her eyes. She can't believe she was holding on this bastard for dear life. But somehow, the way his body was full of warmth, she rested her head on his back.

She could feel his warmth and the way his heart beats.

"Hey, don't you dare sleep or else you'll fall," Gold said.

"I'm not!" she lied. She was feeling drowsy after working on those piled papers and she could really use a pillow right now.

Gold sighed and examined the sky. There were trainers flying and pranking each other with water guns. Togetaro tried to avoid it as much as possible. When suddenly a group of kids with water guns on hand were riding on their pidgeotto and started squirting Gold and Crystal.

Crystal was disturbed from her drowsiness while Gold was slightly enjoying getting drenched.

"Oh yeah? Togetaro use metronome!" Gold ordered.

"What? Are you out of your mind? What if it's an attack that could falls us off?" Crystal yelled.

"Just trust me," Gold said confidently.

Togetaro glowed as he prepared to launch an unknown attack. Crystal's heart was pounding so hard. "_If he'll use aerial my stomach will drop!" she thought loudly._

Before the kids could squirt again, Togetaro sprang up ninety degrees.

"_Mother of Arceus!" Crystal screamed in her head._

It was just what she thought. Togetaro made a loop and its speed was tremendously increasing. She was holding to Gold tighter than ever before with shut eyes while Gold was smiling and enjoying the roller-coaster like feel.

Togetaro passed straight by the kids in a blink of an eye.

Gold kept on cheering while holding on to Togetaro's horn-like head. Togetaro was still speeding up and this made Crystal wonder. Why wasn't it stopping? Simple, the move was actually extremespeed. The whole loop thing was plainly for Gold and Togetaro's enjoyment.

"Come on Crys, cheer with me!" Gold shouted.

"I—I can't!" Crystal shouted.

"Of course you can. Just scream 'WHOOOO!' or just scream!" Gold shouted back. "On the count of three, shout! One... two... three..."

Both of them cheered loudly. Crystal was starting to enjoy the feeling and somehow felt relieved. The ride wasn't so bad afterall, in fact before she knew it, they already landed on Violet City.

Gold got off Togetaro and his examined shirt.

"Wow! I got all dried up!" Gold said in amazement.

Crystal still felt that she was flying in her thoughts. Gold raised an eyebrow and nudged Crystal.

She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh were here?"

"Duh, where else would we be?" Gold answered back.

"Oh." She somehow got disappointed that it was over. She definitely want to try that again.

"Aw, what's the matter? You want another shot, don't you?" Gold teased. "Well too bad for you because I'll be preparing for the halloween festival."

"What? You'll be participating in a festival?" she asked.

"Of course! My talents aren't used for nothing." Gold beamed pridely with his hand on his chest. "And would you please get off of Togetaro, he needs some rest you know?"

Togetaro moaned saying that he's very tired.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Crystal stood up but her sight was all fuzzy and shaky. When she tried to jump off, she suddenly slipped. Luckily, Gold was in front of her to cushion her landing.

They both winced in pain and as they open their eyes, they realized what position they were. A girl on top of a boy with their faces almost touching each other; awkward.

Crystal quickly got up and turned her attention away from Gold as she blushed furiously. Gold got up slowly and dusted his shirt off, also with a shade of pink on his face.

"I'm going now, thanks for the ride anyways," she quickly said.

"No problem."

...

Crys arrived home in relief. She didn't encouter anything scary or kids pulling pranks at all. But her arrival put an end to her mom's costume preparations in the family room.

She was wearing a black gown, long black nails, and dark drity make-up. A witch.

"Oh Crys good timing, would you please tie the back ribbons?" her mom said, struggling to tie the ribbons together.

"Okay." She criss-crossed the ribbons and voila.

"Oh thank you darling, here's your costume by the way." Her mom flashed out another witch dress just like her mom's. Only it has a navy bluish color with silver moon and star patterns.

"No mom! I'm not going out!" Crys protested.

"Aw come on Crys! You never experienced halloween! You have to right now!" her mom said.

"No mom! I don't want to! I'll just stay here."

Her mom pouted in disappointment. "I'm sorry Crys, but not happening. I hid booby traps in here that could surely..."

Suddenly, the lights were flickering on and off. Crys got shivers down her spine as she saw skeletons hanging on walls. She muted in terror (even though it wasn't that scary)

"See Crys? It's not safe here today. So come with me today and let's have some fun!" her mom beamed and handed out Crystal's costume.

She stared at it for a second and hesitantly started changing. Her mom put on her make-up turning her into a friendly type of witch. Her face had a pale look with glittery soft light blue eyeshadows, a thin trace of eyeliner, and sweet pinkish lips.

"You look so wonderful as my alter-ego witch Crys! I'm pretty sure everyone will love you!" her mom complimented with joy.

"Y—yeah."

...

It was getting late and people in Violet City were almost done with the halloween preparations. Pokémon were dressed in creepy costumes by along with their trainers. Some trainers were also rehearsing for their act numbers.

Crystal was filled with nervousness as she stepped foot outside her house. She sent out her meganium so she could feel comfortable when here mom suddenly vanishes from her sight.

As to what she expected, there were people in costumes way too frightening for her that she climbed on Mega's back with her head down the whole walk to the grounds. Mega was of course concerned with her trainer but Crystal's mom told her that it was only Crys's imaginations. They proceeded to the event grounds near the Sprout Tower.

The decorations were very traditional. There were zubat and pumpkin lanturns hanging above, the lights were in a soulful orange feel, and some booths around. There was also the a big golden statue of a bellsprout placed on the center.

"Hey Crys, enjoy yourself okay? I'll be going to the stage for some preparations. And would you please stop clinging on to Mega?" her mom said and left for the stage, located near the waters on the left.

Crys slowly lifted her head as she got down from Mega. Her witch costume was brightly flowing with the full moon already out. Some bystanders stood were captivated with her arrival.

And one of them is Gold.

Gold was busy carrying some stage props when he got a glimpse of Crystal. She was almost unnoticeable with her beauty shining under the moon. When Crystal suddenly met his eyes, he quickly hid his face with the prop he was carrying.

Crystal met familiar golden eyes from the prop carriers. She shook her head, thinking that it's impossible for Gold to stay here. He should be in New Bark Town right now, preparing for his halloween act.

Crys strolled for a moment, admiring some booths though she didn't try some activites like the famous goldfish scooping. The people in creepy costumes didn't bother her anymore, she's somehow getting used to the costumes and the lights made them friendly looking.

She got bored eventually so she headed off to the stage to find her mom. But on the way, she encountered a very familiar sight. A person with red hair and a full-grown feraligatr. He was wearing a navy blue men's kimono and ponytail. It must be?

"Silver!" Crys yelled from the crowd. Silver turned to her voice, guess she was right.

"Silver, what are you doing here? Aren't you busy?" Crys asked. Silver's feraligatr made a friendly roar. "Hi there Feraligatr!" she greeted as she caressed Feraligatr's head.

As usual, he was in his unfriendly but cute state. It was not too long before he greeted back. "Well some bastard dragged me here and—" he paused from the sudden voice in his head. _"Don't tell her anything! Let her find out during the show!"_

"And?"

"Nothing, why don't we just get our seats? We'll have a trouble finding one later."

"Okay?" Though Crys was curious about the sudden pause.

...

The stage performances were about to start. Crys and Silver got the front seat from the left since Crys's mom handed her VIP seats specially for them.

"I'll be getting some food," Silver said.

"Okay, I'll reserve this seat for you," Crys said.

It was not too long before the lights turned off. All eyes were on the stage waiting for an exhilirating start. _Oh no it's starting, he should hurry!_

The stage was filled with smoke and dim purple lights.

"MUAHAHAHA!" a deep voice said. "Welcome to Violet City's annual halloween event." Thunder crashed from the background as he said some more lines. "Muahahaha, prepare for an event that will surely keep you awake this night." And finally bright yellow and purple lights were on.

Crystal gasped from what she saw. On the middle of the stage was a man covered in a cloak and on the back was, a band? Smoke rose from the stage again as the man unveiled his cloak. Excitement rose as the band started to play an intro of "This is Halloween" (from the movie The Nightmare Before Christmas). Crys was startled from the sudden _rock _intro. She was marveled on how they turned the song into a rock metal version yet still giving you the creepy chills.

When the smoke vanished, she couldn't believed her eyes. Standing right in front of the whole stage, was man wearing a tuxedo with a vampire cloak and make-up. And it was none other than the perverted freak.

"_WHAT? Gold? I thought he was back in his hometown?" Crys shouted to herself ._She shook her head in disbelief as Gold gave her a wink and a lick on his fangs.

Crys wrinkled her nose in disgust. She can't believe it, right now, Gold was singing the whole song all by himself (with back-up vocals of course). He kept on making creepy gestures to the audience.

When it was in the middle of the song, some dancers with wings attached to their armpits and Gold jumped from the stage. The dancers were doing a good job trying to scare people with their very eerie dance of doom while Gold was... seducing people? He was touching each girls face with a very serious but seducing look.

"_Is he trying to be like_ _Edward Cullen or something?" Crys snorted in her thoughts._

Finally, Gold was facing her. He was no longer singing since the dancers did all the work. Gold crept close to Crystal's face and touched her neck. Crystal was very creeped out with his acting. He was looking on to her with deep soulful eyes and it strucked her. Gold then moved in a bit closer to her ear and whispered. _"You're mine tonight, young beautiful witch."_

Before Crys could react, Gold withdrew himself and started to do the same thing to other girls.

She felt shivers down her spine when he almost made body contact. Good thing the lightening on the audience was dark enough to hider her now red tomato face.

As the song ended, the audience applauded with glee. In the backstage, Gold took off his cloak and vampire fangs. He headed to where Crys was and sat down beside her. Crys somehow got an annoyed look on her face

"So did you enjoyed it?" Gold asked.

"Yeah... almost. Until you went down the stage."

"Did you liked it?"

"No! What the heck was that act for?"

"Relax, it was just a very professional acting of seduction by yours truly." Gold put his palm on his chest trying to look proud.

Crys narrowed her eyes. "_Right_."

"So did my charms reached you?"

"No freaking way! You were like doing that to all of the girls in the audience."

"Awww, are you jealous?" Gold crept close to Crys with a smirk.

"WHAT? No way!" Crys blurted. "Now would you please go, that seat belongs to Silver."

"Okay okay I'll leave Ms. Serious. If you like, you could visit my grave and have an enchanting dance with me."

"Will you stop it with your delusions. And don't call me that! Why are you even here anyways?"

Gold chuckled. "To see you of course." And he finally left. Crystal sighed in relief, with a bit of pink on her face. "_Sheesh!" she thought. "Now all I have to worry about is Silver."_

Silver soon arrived and joined her the whole show. He just excused himself to the toilet and that he complained that line was very long he could already freeze them with his feraligatr's ice fang.

Soon, there were numerous numbers of act like a skit or a song number. They also played games which invovles splashing and getting wet. It was very unfortunate for Crys and Silver to join that game because they got soaked up pretty bad.

But throughout the whole act, she had a genuine smile across her face. She even got to experience trick-or-treating with the little kids, along with Gold and Silver.

...

The event ended with joy planted on everyone's face. Crystal didn't expected it to be that fun. Now, she was regretting the past halloween years that she didn't attend. Though it was very unexpected, it was great nontheless, she enjoyed it.

She washed off her face in a nearby girl's restroom with her mom. Since she didn't brought any extra clothes, her mom let her borrow her black long-sleeved dress.

"That was fun huh Crys? But we should leave now, it's getting too late already," her mom said while splashing some water to her face.

"Yeah." Crystal wiped her face with a towel. "Mom, can I stay here for a while?"

"Sure honey, you're meeting Gold later right?" her mom smirked.

"What? No!" Crystal blushed as she protested.

"Okay fine, fine." Her mom patted her back. "Just be safe okay?" she said as she kissed her daughter's cheeks.

"Bye mom."

...

People were already leaving with candies on hand. Crystal headed near the water area and sat on the the edge. She was gazing at the moonlight that glistened the water. Her thoughts were filled with laughter from today's events as a smile grew on her lips.

Suddenly, she heard loud footsteps, coming closer and closer to her. Her smile faded away when all of a sudden, Gold came into appearance still on his tuxedo and carrying a paper bag of bread.

"Hey Crissie! Want some?" he said as he handed out a scrumptious aroma coming from the bread. Her stomach grumbled and eventually didn't even hesitated to take the bread.

"Thanks." She took a bite of the bread, which turned out to be melon bread. Gold sat down beside her and watched her devour the melon bread like she hasn't eaten in days. This was one of her favorite snacks afterall. Due to excessive swallowing, she choked on her food.

"Yo easy there, here." Gold took out a bottled water and gave it to Crys. Crys grabbed the bottle and eventually finished it all. She wiped the dripping water from her lips.

"Wow, you could definitely win a drinking contest, Crissie! Next time, let's go to one!" Gold teased.

"Excuse me?" Crys said.

"What? It's true!"

"Whatever, can I have more?" Right now, she was very hungry that she wanted to eat the whole melon in the bag.

"Uh okay. Don't eat too much though or you'll get fat," Gold teased.

Crys hissed. "Yeah right, now give me one!"

"Are you really that hungry?"

"YES!" Crys half-shouted and widened her eyes. "Now can I have one more?"

"Yea sure, you can have it, I'm not hungry anyways." Gold grabbed himself a melon bread from the bag and handed it to Crys. When Crys was about to get a hold of the bag, Gold quickly raised it away from her, placing it far beside him.

"Hey!" Crys yelled.

"Not until I hear a magic word from you."

Crys rolled her eyes. "Fine, please?"

"Nope, that's not the magic word."

"Ugh, then what is it?"

Gold shrugged, making Crystal pissed.

"How would I know if you won't tell me?"

"Fine then, I'll do the magic "word"." Gold crept closer to Crys, closing their distance. Crys had a rush of adrenaline in her cheeks as Gold looked into her eyes.

Gold moved his head forward to her face. "_Oh my Arceus! What the hell is he doing?"Crys blurted in her mind._

As his face got closer, making her blush furiously, Gold suddenly popped out a gastly plushie. Crystal shrieked and almost gave her a heart attack.

"What the hell was that for?" Crystal exclaimed. "_I thought he was going to... OH MY LUGIA AND HO-OH what am I thinking?" _She blushed furiously from the thought and shook her head.

"What's the matter Crissie? You were expecting something weren't you?" Gold gave her a nasty grin.

Crystal didn't say anything. She _was _expecting something from that move. But why didn't she even hesitated to move away?

Gold made a boisterous laugh. "I knew it! HAHAHA! Crissie, why don't you just admit that you like me?"

"What? There's no way I'll like you, you sneaky perverted bastard!"

Gold clasped his hands on his chest. "Ouch Crys, that hurts!" he sarcastically said.

"It's true! You're impulsive, hot-headed, careless, immature, mischievious, a flirt, a liar, and..." she suddenly lost track of her words. Those words just came out from her mouth without thinking.

Gold blankly stared at her, as if every single word she said was a lesson to be learned.

"Crys..." Gold spoke softly.

"I..." Crys lowered her head, unsure of what she'll say as a very strange feeling arose her. Gold lifted her chin and focused her eyes on him. Her heart pounded wildly. She fixed her sight at Gold's golden eyes. Silence surrounded them. It was like as if they were the only ones left in the world.

Gold stared at her eyes, and eventually pinched her nose lightly. "Crys, I'm so flattered! You know me very well! Do you want a melon bread as your grand prize?"

Crys turned pale from his unexpected answer. _"What... just happened?"_

Gold waved his hands in front of her face. "Yoohoo! Earth to Crys. Where are you now Crys?"

Crys just sat there, her face weirdly pale and speechless looking. Gold shook her wildly, trying to wake her up. "Crys! Don't die! There's still more to this world! You can't die now!" Gold said, exagerrated.

Crys was still lifeless. Her mind was like a blank piece of paper, waiting for the brain to write on it.

Gold lightly tapped her cheeks but there was no response. He tried to tickle her neck but there was no response. He shouted to her ears but still no response. And finally, he kissed her lips.

Crystal's eyes widened as her mind began to process. The way his lips touched hers was gentle yet warm, a very opposite of Gold's impulsiveness.

Gold disconnected the kiss. He too was surprised with what he just did. Somehow, his attempt to revive Crys succeeded.

Crys stared at him with astonished eyes. "That was..."

"AWESOME!" Gold cheered. "I gave my first kiss! Now I'm definitely a man!"

Gold beamed at Crys. "Now you should be grateful because I took your lips' virginity."

Crystal was back in her dormant state. Gold facepalmed. "Guess I have no choice but to bring my princess back to their home, huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was long. o_O But anyways I hope you enjoyed. **

**I fail at this fluffy stuffs so please forgive me OTL**

**Anyways, belated happy halloween again everyone!**


End file.
